


Nuances d'hiver [7]

by eiramew



Series: Toute passion abolie [7]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janvier 1927</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuances d'hiver [7]

**Author's Note:**

> Toute, toute dernière partie.

Le bruit métallique de l'aiguille tintait contre la table avec une froide régularité. O'Brien était très concentrée sur son ouvrage. Lorsque l'ourlet fut cousu, la femme de chambre étala délicatement la robe de lady Grantham pour évaluer son travail. Il fallait encore resserrer au niveau des épaules, mais Sarah préféra d'abord aller préparer du thé. Aiden ne tarderai pas à rentrer de l'école. Lorsque sa tasse fut pleine, O'Brien retourna au salon et s'assit en face de la robe, veillant à ne pas la salir. Ses ongles répétaient inconsciemment la cadence docile de l'aiguille sur la porcelaine. Aiden poussa la porte au moment où Sarah allait se remettre au travail.

'' Maman! ''

La petite fille trottina gentiment jusqu'à sa mère et vint l'embrasser. O'Brien l'invita à s'asseoir.

'' Comment était ta journée?

\- Formidable! On a fait de l'anglais et des mathématiques. Par contre c'est encore Nelly qui a eu un bon point pour son travail de couture… ''

Sarah reprisait à nouveau la robe de lady Grantham.

'' Ce n'est pas grave, le prochain sera pour toi. ''

Aiden soupira. Elle n'osait pas dire à sa mère qu'elle s'était fait battre les doigts pour avoir cassé son fil à trois reprises.

 

ೱೱೱ

 

'' Comment va Aiden? ''

O'Brien sursauta.

'' Bien… Bien… ''

Lady Grantham fronça gentiment les sourcils.

'' Cela vous surprend-t-il que je prenne quelques nouvelles de votre fille? ''

Sarah arrêta de peigner les cheveux de Cora.

'' Pas le moins du monde, madame. C'est très aimable de votre part. ''

La comtesse sourit.

'' Quel âge a-t-elle maintenant? Six, sept ans?

\- Huit, madame. ''

Lady Grantham fixa distraitement les arbres dont les branches vacillaient sous le vent.

'' Huit ans… Elle doit être une grande fille à présent. ''

Sarah sourit à son tour. Cora contempla à nouveau la cime des sapins qui ondulaient lentement.

'' J'aimerai bien la revoir… ''

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Le vent soufflait fort, dehors, mais Sarah était blottie dans les bras de son mari. Andrew lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Elle sentait bon. Même si O'Brien avait repris la cigarette après la naissance d'Aiden, son odeur était différente. La femme de chambre glissa délicatement une main dans le dos d'Andrew. Il se raidit.

'' Seigneur, Sarah! Ce que tu as les mains froides! ''

Elle sourit dans la pénombre et protesta malicieusement:

'' Tu peux toujours essayer de les réchauffer… ''

Le valet vint l'embarrasser tendrement.

'' Donne-les moi. ''

La femme de chambre plaça ses mains entre les doigts d'Andrew. Il les frotta fermement afin de faire circuler le sang puis les garda un petit peu.

'' Tu dois avoir chaud à présent. ''

Mais O'Brien se colla à nouveau à lui, amenant la main de Lang contre sa cuisse.

'' Je crois que j'ai peut-être encore un peu froid… ''

Le message était très clair. Andrew connaissait si bien le corps de Sarah qu'il lui fallut à peine quelques secondes pour se retrouver sur elle. O'Brien se mordit les lèvres lorsqu'elle le sentit. Ses ongles se retinrent aux épaules de son mari. Le dos de Sarah se cambrait, perpétuant le contact du corps d'Andrew et du sien. La femme de chambre gémit le plus doucement possible, mais ses efforts finirent par se révéler inefficaces et ce fut son mari qui dut plaquer sa main contre sa bouche pour l'empêcher de réveiller Aiden.

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Aiden se tenait très droite et remuait son thé avec application. Elle était très impressionnée par la visite inattendue de lady Grantham. Après un long échange de regards et de sourires silencieux, ce fut Cora qui prit la parole. Elle se pencha vers Aiden et lui parte d'une voix douce et amicale.

''Tu sais, Aiden, je venais souvent ici avant de tomber malade. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens… ''

La petite fille leva sur la comtesse ses yeux emprunts d'une gravité enfantine.

'' Si, madame la comtesse. ''

Lady Grantham lui sourit, amusée par sa rigueur assidue.

'' Tu es gentille… ''

Sarah tendit poliment une tasse de thé à Cora.

'' Merci O'Brien. J'espère que je ne vous importune pas…

\- Du tout, madame, c'est très gentil d'être passée à l'improviste. ''

La comtesse but une gorgée et inclina gracieusement la tête.

'' Comment se porte Mr Lang? ''

Sarah sourit.

'' Bien. Il est très satisfait de son travail.

\- Vous lui transmettrez le bonjour de ma part. ''

La conversation porta ensuite sur des banalités et se poursuivit avec animation, jusqu'à ce que lady Grantham aperçoive l'horloge.

'' Et bien! Déjà 18h! O'Brien, il faut que nous rentions maintenant, sinon je ne serai jamais prête pour le dîner! ''

Le femme de chambre porta les tasses à la cuisine et vint embrasser Aiden.

'' File chez les Drewe avant qu'ils ne se demandent où tu es! Ton père sera certainement de retour avant moi. ''

La petite fille étreignit sa mère et fit une petit révérence à lady Grantham qui lui caressa tendrement la joue.

'' Au revoir Aiden, j'espère que nous nous reverrons.

\- Au revoir madame la comtesse. ''

 

ೱೱೱ

 

'' Ethan! Ethan! Doucement! ''

Aiden avait du mal à suivre l'allure du cheval. Le garçon ralentit, puis s'arrêta. Les nasaux de l'animal formaient de lourds nuages de vapeur qui se dissipaient dans les dernières lumières du jour.

'' Je suis désolé Aiden, mais il faut à tout prix que le cheval soit rentré avant la nuit!

\- Je sais, répondit la petite fille en toussant, je sais, mais j'ai mal aux pieds, j'ai les orteils gelés! ''

Ethan s'approcha des flancs frémissants du cheval.

'' Monte. ''

Elle le regarda avec étonnement.

'' Monte, Aiden, où nous ne seront jamais à la maison à temps! ''

La petite fille s'agrippa à la crinière et Ethan l'aida à se hisser sur le dos du cheval.

'' Bon. Tiens-toi bien maintenant. ''

Le garçon reprit sa course dans le vent froid. Aiden se tenait fermement. Au bout d'un moment, Ethan s'arrêta de nouveau.

'' Il faut que nous rentions rentrions au galop. La nuit arrive trop vite! ''Il monta à son tour sur le cheval qui ne paraissait même pas être conscient qu'il portait deux cavaliers. Ils galopèrent jusqu'à la ferme. Aiden, qui n'était jamais montée sur un cheval de sa vie, s'en tira fort bien. Sa déception fut grande lorsqu'ils descendirent. Elle demanda à son ami si elle pourrait de nouveau monter sur Eole. Ethan lui sourit gentiment.

'' Bien sûr que tu pourra. Je t'apprendrai si tu veux. ''

La petite fille fut ravie et déposa sur la joue d'Ethan un baiser sonore avant de disparaître en courant sur le chemin de sa maison.

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Sarah se glissa doucement dans la chambre d'Aiden.

'' Coucou, mon ange. ''

La petite fille accueillit sa mère avec enthousiasme.

'' Maman! Quelle merveilleuse soirée j'ai eu! ''

O'Brien s'efforça d'aborder un sourire convaincant. Sa soirée, à elle, avait été rude et accablante, mais la joie qui faisait briller les yeux de sa fille lui faisait peu à peu oublier ses peines.

'' Est-ce que tu veux me raconter, ma chérie? ''

Demanda la femme de chambre.

'' Oh maman! Ethan et moi sommes allés chercher Eole pour le ramener à la ferme. Il m'a fait monter dessus et j'ai trotté, puis il est monté aussi et on a galopé à toute vitesse pour rentrer à temps! ''

Le sourire d' O'Brien se changea en une moue consternée. Sarah avait le adopté le visage froid et sinistre qui signifiait à la petite fille qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal.

'' Tu sais déjà ce que je vais te dire, Aiden. ''

Plus de _mon ange_ ni de _ma chérie._ Juste _Aiden_ , avec cruauté. La petite fille baissa la tête.

'' Je n'ai pas été imprudente maman. Ethan était avec moi, il ne pouvait rien m'arriver. ''

Le regard gris acier d' O'Brien qui la fixait avec sévérité contraignit Aiden de garder les yeux baissés.

'' Peu importe. Galoper la nuit sur une route gelée ne peut apporter que des problèmes à une petite fille qui ne sais même pas comment monter à cheval! ''

Cette fois-ci, Aiden se défendit avec plus de conviction:

'' Mais Ethan a dit qu'il m'apprendrait. Et en plus, il ne s'est rien passé de grave. ''

Sarah perdit patience et se leva d'un bond.

'' Et s'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave, hein!? Qu'auriez-vous fait, seuls dans la nuit, au froid? ''

La femme de chambre ne poursuivit pas car Andrew venait d'entrer.

'' Est-ce que tout va bien? ''

O'Brien prit la parole avant qu'Aiden ne le fasse.

'' Votre fille, Mr Lang, a trouvé judicieux de galoper avec le cheval des Drewe, sur la route givrée, en compagnie d'Ethan, et cela pendant la nuit! ''

Le valet regarda Aiden et se mit à sourire avec gaîté.

'' Notre fille est téméraire, voilà tout!  C'est bien que son aventure qui ai plu! 

\- Andrew! S'énerva Sarah, elle aurait pu tomber et se casser quelque chose! ''

Lang posa une main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

'' Je suis sûr qu'Aiden s'est montrée très prudente: tu vois, elle n'est pas tombée.

\- Je vois. ''

O'Brien croisa les bras. Elle marcha jusqu'à la porte et soupira.

'' Puisque je n'ai plus rien à dire, je ferai mieux de m'en aller. ''

La porte claqua, des larmes coulèrent.

 

ೱೱೱ

 

'' Sarah?

\- Je suis désolée. ''

Andrew vint rejoindre sa femme qui fumait une cigarette dans la cuisine.

'' Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. Ce genre de chose arrive à tout le monde. ''

Elle tapotait nerveusement sur la table.

'' C'est difficile de travailler dans un endroit où les gens n'ont aucune sympathie pour moi. ''

Lang l'observa. Ses mains tremblaient de nouveau.

'' Tu as bien des amis pourtant, Thomas, par exemple…

\- Sérieusement? Après ce qu'il a fait à Alfred!

\- Mrs Hugues alors?

\- Certainement pas.

\- Anna?

\- Il n'y a que Mr Bates qui existe à ses yeux. ''

Le valet soupira et contempla le visage d' O'Brien.

'' Est-ce qu'Aiden a pleuré? ''

Demanda subitement la femme de chambre.

'' Un peu, oui. Je pense qu'il faut que tu lui fasse plus confiance. Elle veut seulement que tu sois fière d'elle.

\- Tu penses que je suis trop sévère? ''

Andrew prit une longue inspiration.

'' Je ne sais pas. Nous sommes tous influencés par le comportement de nos propres parents. ''

Sarah écrasa sa cigarette et expira la fumée.

'' Je n'ai pas eu une enfance très agréable.

\- Veux tu que l'enfance d'Aiden soit similaire à la tienne?  ''

O'Brien hocha négativement la tête. Andrew se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre.

'' Alors repense-y à chaque fois que tu dois prendre une décision concernant Aiden. Bonne nuit, Sarah. ''

 

ೱೱೱ

 

O'Brien ouvrit le placard de lady Grantham.

'' Avez-vous une envie particulière pour pour ce soir, madame? ''

Cora vint se placer aux côtés de sa femme de chambre.

'' Quelque chose de correct et de plutôt sombre. Rosamund m'a dit que les londoniennes avaient l'esprit maussade cet hiver… ''

Sarah sourit.

'' La bleue foncée alors? Ou bien la mauve avec la dentelle sur les épaules.

\- Oh oui, la mauve sera parfaite! Je n'ai même pas besoin de porter de corset avec. ''

Lorsque la femme de chambre eu fini de l'habiller, Cora se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte.

'' Très bien, je vous libère. Rentrez chez vous. Je pense que j'arriverai à me déshabiller moi-même.''

O'Brien hocha la tête, ravie d'avoir obtenu sa soirée.

'' Merci madame.''

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Il fallait environ dix minutes à O'Brien pour rentrer chez elle, mais elle avait décidé de faire une promenade. Une longue promenade pour remettre ses idées au clair. Elle détestait quand certaines choses lui échappaient. Elle marcha droit vers Ripon puis suivit la route de l'hôpital avant de se retrouver sur un chemin terreux qui sillonnait les champs. Après une bonne heure de marche, Sarah se sentait infiniment mieux. Elle décida de rentrer en passant par la ferme des Drewe afin de récupérer Aiden. Elle trouva le père d'Ethan en train de réparer son tracteur.

'' Bonjour Timothy. Avez-vous une idée d'où peut se trouver Aiden? ''

Le fermier se leva et vint saluer O'Brien.

'' Bonjour Sarah. Je crois que votre fille et Ethan sont dans le champ, derrière la maison.

\- Merci beaucoup. ''

La femme de chambre traversa la cour et contourna la maison. Le galop d'un cheval et des voix d'enfants parvinrent à ses oreilles. Dans le contre-jour se découpait la silhouette d'Aiden, montée sur Eole, et d'Ethan qui l'observait en lui criant quelque chose de temps en temps. La petite fille décrivait des cercles autour d'Ethan, qui la suivait constamment du regard, comme un entraîneur aurait surveillé son champion. O'Brien se sentit soudain envahie par une fierté nouvelle, autre que son propre contentement. C'était le sentiment d'entente face au désordre su monde, ou simplement un moment de bonheur qui se perpétuerait à jamais à travers les souvenirs.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


End file.
